The Other Twin
by 21jhauptman
Summary: What will happen when Juvia Locksar meets Julia...Her twin? Trouble arises as Gray is slowly pressured to confess his love to Juvia, but is it the right one?
1. Meeting Julia

At first I couldn't believe my eyes, it was him! I had finally found him! After 3 years of searching, I had lost all hope. He was sitting on a rock staring at an old, wooden, run-down cross with two names carved into the sides. It was half buried underneath the mountain snow, far from any sign of civilization.

"Kai!" I screamed in joy. He stood up, startled at my noisy yelling. "It's me, Julia!" I ran over to him, embracing him in a welcoming hug. I looked up at the confused man, as I realized that he wasn't who I was looking for.

"Who are you?" He slowly spoke, as if in a trance. I felt two hands clasp onto my shoulders, and push them away, forcing my body backwards. Completely unprepared for the shove, I fell onto my back.

"Oh. You're not Kai." Tears started welling in my eyes. He nodded his head. Staring into my eyes, a rush of confusion contorted his expression. His hand slowly rose, only to hit the front of his forehead.

"Juvia?" He studied me a bit longer before he turned in anger. "Sorry, Juvia. Not today." I pushed myself off the ground, and pulled his arm back.

"I'm not Juvia, I'm Julia. And why are you so sad?" He turned to face me, stopping to reach for my face. A firm hand gently cupped my lower cheek. He looked stunned, then the eased back into his sorrowful expression.

"Wow, you aren't Juvia." His hand flinched away, and he slowly retreated to his original spot. I chased after him, trying not to fall over in the snow.

"Wait! I'm looking for my friend Kai, can you help me?" I stopped paying attention to my footing, and more onto his reply. I fell onto his back, taking him down to the ground with me. We fell with a huge crash, with me landing on him. "I—I am so sorry!" I tried to get up, but slipped on some ice and fell down again. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "I didn't mean to, I slipped and I fell, and..." He wrapped his fingers around my mouth, silencing me.

"Listen." He was looking to his right, silently looking for something. A girl was running up the hill. I could almost make out her features before I was pushed to the side. "Hide." He pointed to a rock just behind the cross. I obeyed, afraid to find out who this girl was.

"Gray, my dear!" She screamed. I peered out passed the corner of the rock and saw the girl. She was ME! I could hardly believe my eyes!

"Who are you?" I yelled, abandoning my hiding space. The man, now known as Gray, ran over to me in anger.

"Why would you do that? I told you to hide!" I looked at my feet, afraid to meet his gaze. The girl came over and grabbed Gray's arm.

"Who are you?" She angrily spat at me, squeezing tighter on Gray's arm.

"Juvia, go to the guild, I will talk to you later." He pried her hands off his arm, and pushed her back the way she came. At first she resisted, then finally gave up and listened.

"I will be waiting for you!" She yelled before running down the hill.

"Who was that, and why did she look like me?" I paced around the rock, trying to organize my thoughts. Some girl looks like me, almost has the same name as me, and seems that she is in love with the guy I tackled.

"Her name is Juvia. She is a water wizard, and apparently she looks like you." Gray shrugged. He had no clue what was going on either.

"A water wizard?! I am a water and ice dragon slayer!" I angrily sat on the huge rock and sulked. I didn't like the idea of there being a girl that is so similar to me! "Don't tell me, you're an ice wizard?" Sarcasm poured out of my mouth as if I were a sarcasm waterfall.

"Actually," His face turned red, and he fiddled with his fingers. "I am an ice wizard."

"What?!" I was done. I had heard enough. Somebody was copying me, and I didn't like it. "I'm leaving! It was very nice to meet you, Gray, and tell that Juvia girl I say bye too." I stood up, and started walking the way I came, the way that would lead me out of this place.

"Fire dragon roar!" Some annoying kid swooped over me, and shot a burst of flame from his mouth. I moved my arm up and pointed in his direction. The fire was immediately put out, and the reckless dragon slayer was caged up in ice. "Oy! How do you get out of here?" He screamed while punching the frozen bars with flame filled hands.

"You can't." I slowly stepped away from the loud noises, and continued on my path. A hand grabbed my arm, and pulled me back towards the rambunctious banging. It was Gray. He released my arm from his grasp as soon as we reached the cage.

"Let him go." Gray demanded with a slow, steady voice. "He may be crazy, stupid, and loud, but he is my friend, and I don't appreciate him being trapped in this cage of yours." I turned to face him. I could see that he was angry. But, where were his clothes? He had completely stripped down.

"I will let him go if you put on clothes!" I shielded my eyes. The caged up dragon was now distracted from his banging against the bars, and laughing his head off. "Please! Put on clothes, and you," I pointed at the laughing dragon slayer. "Stop laughing." Gray's face turned redder than a tomato as he ran off in search of clothes. A few minutes later, he came running back with a T-shirt and worn out jeans.

"Alright, now I have clothes on. You can let him go now." He pointed at the cage. "Do your magic." I turned, facing the impatient dragon slayer. I raised my arm again, but slowly pushed it towards the ground. The cage melted from the top to the bottom as it sunk into the snow, releasing the dragon slayer.

"You know, you're a pretty powerful wizard, FIGHT ME!" He came at me, fire smoking all around him.


	2. Fighting Master

**A/N Sorry I didn't leave an Authors Note at the beginning... I'm a noob... hehehe... Anyway, I have heard some commotion about Julia meddling with Gruvia, and I can assure you that I have no idea what pairing I'm going with... I am definitely going to have Gruvia be cannon, but I don't know if I want to have Julia and Gray be together in the long run... Please review and tell me what you think! 3 Sorry... I tend to ramble a bit... Please enjoy the story! I will try to update fast, emphasis on the** ** _try_** **...**

"You know, you're a pretty powerful wizard, FIGHT ME!" He came at me, fire smoking all around him.

"No thanks." I waved my hand and a pile of snow knocked him over, covering him completely. He burned through it and came charging again, this time I raised my finger and pulled the icy ground up from underneath me, lifting myself up into the sky. I watched as My icy tower was pelted with fire, and Gray's face was pelted with awe. "If I come down will you stop trying to attack me?" I screamed down to the, now panting, enemy.

"Yes." He said, sitting down on a mound of snow. I hopped down, gliding gracefully across the ice, until I reached my final destination, the ground. Gray walked over to me in bewilderment, and started to inspect my hands.

"How do you do that?" He said, poking my arms.

"How do I do what?" I managed to get the words out before I burst into laughter. "Please—Please stop!" Tears were streaming down my face. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. "I am very ticklish!"

"Sorry." He pushed my arm down, then resumed his interrogation. "How do you have such powerful magic, yet only make small, swift movements to use it?" I thought about that for a second, before I realized the obvious answer.

"My dragon, Ischyrós, taught me how." I heard a shuffling on the ice behind me, the dragon slayer stood up.

"You mean, you're a dragon slayer too?" I turned and nodded my head.

"I am a water and ice dragon slayer." His expression changed from confusion, to awe.

"You—You're a mix?" He shook his head. "That shouldn't be possible." I watched as he walked from his old resting place to stand by Gray.

"Before we start talking about magic, I need to know your name." I looked at the dragon slayer, and he looked down.

"Oh. Right." He stood up straight, trying to look tall. "I am Natsu. A fire dragon slayer." He said proudly, as if that was such a big accomplishment. "Now who are you?" He looked at me with such disgust, I was almost offended. "You look like Juvia, but you aren't her."

"I myself, am Julia Lockser. I am the most powerful dragon slayer alive." I gave him a smug grin. "What you saw, was my power without even trying." I laughed darkly, the fear on his face was priceless.

"Well, if what you say is true, then you must join Fairy Tail." An old man stepped out passed the mound of snow that was forming from the arrival of fresh snow. He was a short man, but I could sense a lot of magic power from him. "But first, let me test your magic." He grew to about the size of an average dragon, his magic power growing too.

"Seriously? You still aren't even close to as powerful as me." Water swarmed around me, building up until I was about double his size. I froze the massive body of water, moving each limb as I eased into my new bodily figure. He stood there, stunned. His surprise changed into anger as he came charging at me. I liquefied my right leg just before he crashed into it. Unprepared for the change in his target, he fell onto the ground, causing a minor earthquake.

He silently stood up, then grew a bit more. On instinct I kicked his stomach and prevented a new attack on my body. He flew onto the edge of the mountain, causing an avalanche. "You done yet?" I yelled, unaware of my loud voice. He staggered onto to his feet.

"Well, you're pretty strong. How about you show me your magic from down here? We can fight it out in our own sizes." He shrunk down to his original size before I could answer.

"I guess." I let the water melt as I slowly returned to the ground. I hopped off the mound of ice left behind, and landed directly in front of my opponent. He charged me, faster than I expected him to run based on his tiny legs. I jumped up, gliding away from his attack, and landing gracefully on my feet. He charged again, this time stopping before he hit me. I didn't move, or even flinch at this attempt, it was so lame I didn't want to waste my energy on it.

I decided it was my turn to attack. I pulled my arm back, and the ground rumbled. Now that I had his attention, I made two tigers out of ice. Then, I pointed at the man slowly backing away, and trapped him and the two tigers in an unbreakable cage. Gray and Natsu ran over to the cage and tried to break it open. I pushed them back with a flick of my finger, hardly noticing the ice being shot at me. The old man had managed to trick my tigers into attacking me. I dodged and saw as a cannon finally hit him in the chest. He fell down onto his back, and laid there, silently, as if waiting for the tigers to attack. They circled around him and just before they pounced a girl came running from behind the same snow mound the old man came from.

She was pointing her arm at the tigers, trying to do something to them. Her face was pained as she ran over to me. I melted the tigers, and let down the cage. Watching as she sighed in relief.

"That's my grandpa! What are you doing to him?" I cleared my throat afraid of her reaction.

"I was fighting him. He challenged me, and I don't really like to refuse challenges such as this. He is a very powerful wizard, and he lasted longer than anyone I've ever fought before." I shrugged. What more was to be said?

"Why couldn't I stop your magic?" She angrily spat at me. Wow, she got over the "Beating up her grandpa" thing pretty quick. "I can stop everyone's magic. I should also be able to absorb your magic. You have such a strong amount of magic in you, it is almost leading me to you. I feel like I can absorb your power anytime I want, but when I try, I end up being unable to." She grabbed my arm. Her face turned pale, and she started to pant. She released my arm, and looked tired, like she had just ran a 20k marathon.

"I don't know. I guess I just am too powerful for you, and your grandpa." She turned and tried to whack me, but I turned into water so her hand went straight through me.

Gray ran over, he looked confused at the body of water that used to be a person. "H—How are you doing that?" He shouted pointing at my body. "Only Juvia is supposed to be able to do that!" I turned back to normal, and faced the ice wizard.

 **A/N Wow! You actually made it through my story! I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling... I don't really have a beta, and I am super busy with stuff at home. If you are interested in being my beta, PM me. As always, love all of you to bits!**


	3. Dragon?

**A/N So the fans have chosen! Gruvia it is! There will be no Julia butting in, but there may be some confusion from Gray as they are twins... hehe. Anyway, three chapters in three days! I think I may be on a role! So without further ado, I bring the next chapter! I hope you can manage to read it without clawing your eyes out...**

Gray ran over, he looked confused at the body of water that used to be a person. "H—How are you doing that?" He shouted pointing at my body. "Only Juvia is supposed to be able to do that!" I turned back to normal, and faced the ice wizard.

"Again, I don't know!" I pushed through the wizards, and stopped abruptly. "You will need this to heal him." I lifted my hand, and glowing blue water flew over the unconscious man's head. The bruises cleared up, and the cuts and scrapes went away. "I have to leave, it was kind of nice to meet other wizards as powerful as you guys, though." I started down the mountain, and made it snow even more, I didn't want any of them to follow me.

"Wait!" A girl screamed. I could see the figure chasing after me, so I hid behind a dead tree.

"What do you want!?" I shouted, frustrated. Why would they follow me out here? To try and waste all of my power, that's why!

"I want to talk to you!" She dropped on her knees. Panting she said, "I—I want to ta—talk about your powers." Who was this? She wasn't there during my battle with the old man, at least not any place where I could see her.

"Who are you!?" Her head turned towards my voice. Crap! I had been caught. I crouched down lower, and held my breath. Her eyes went thin as she squinted, trying to find me. She jumped up, finally spotting my well-hidden spot. Dang it!

"There you are! I'm Wendy." She stood up and walked over to me. She was young, a child no older than 14. Why was a wizard guild recruiting amateurs like her?

"Go away!" I stood up and swooshed the snow around me, causing a blanket of white all around. Perfect!

Now that I had cover I was planning on retreating to the woods behind me. All of a sudden the snow that once swirled around, ceased to give coverage. The small wizard was holding out her hands and chanting some sort of spell. Crap. I hated wind mages, they're always ruining my exits, or entrances.

"Sorry," She sheepishly stood there, scared about what I might do. "I just wanted to talk to you." I stood in awe, this girl had the guts to nullify my magic, and then tell me to do something.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. You are a little girl anyways." I saw her relax a bit. "I just need to be leaving now. All you need to know is that I am a very powerful dragon slayer, and not your, or that 'magic stealers' powers can harm me. So, if I could just be on my way, that would be great." I turned, expecting her to just leave, but instead, she cried.

"I—I'm sorry if I offended you. I just need to know, how did you heal Master?" I looked back at her, astonished at her response. Why would she want to know about healing?

"Alright, you have five minutes. What do you want to know?" I sat down on the white snow, unaffected by the cold.

"Yay!" She ran over and sat right by me. "So how can you heal people with your magic? I thought you were a water dragon slayer."

"I am...I'm also an ice dragon slayer." She stared at me for a while, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. "I had two parents, a dragon named Ischyrós, and a dragon that had died before I could learn its name." A hot tear streamed down my face. "They were both the kindest dragons you could ever meet!" I pointed to the sky and smiled a bit. Wendy looked puzzled as she stared up,

squinting her eyes to find what I was pointing at. When she saw it, her eyes widened so much I thought they were going to pop out of her small head. A large, black figure burst through the clouds. "Ischyrós! Over here!" I waved my arms up and down, trying to get his attention. He landed, and snow flew everywhere, blasting me in the face. A smaller dragon appeared through the hole Ischyrós had made, and slowly but surely flew down to us.

 **A/N Made it to the end...again! You guys are really something! Well, that's chapter three of The Other Twin. Hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	4. Explain, please?

**A/N Another chapter is here! I hope y'all like it, even though it seems kinda 'informative' for lack of a better word... Sorry for the recent chapters... they are kind of lacking... CAUTION SPOILERS! If you haven't watched all of the anime you will be getting a lot of spoilers... Beware... Anyway, here is chapter four!**

"Ischyrós! Over here!" I waved my arms up and down, trying to get his attention. He landed, and snow flew everywhere, blasting me in the face. A smaller dragon appeared through the hole Ischyrós had made, and slowly but surely flew down to us.

"Dragons? How? What? Why?" Wendy started to move backwards. She glanced between me and my dragon, confused at which one to talk to.

"Hello, child." Ischyrós calmly soothed her. "I mean no harm. I just came because it appeared I was needed by my child." He motioned to me. ?ￂﾠI smiled, he was a great father.

"Oy! What just happened?" Natsu came rushing down to the mountain to greet us, when he stopped, noticing the huge monster. "How? How did? What!?" He fell backwards, unable to move from the sudden shock of a dragon showing up.

"What? You're acting like you've never seen a dragon before. You have, haven't you?" He nodded.

"I have, but he disappeared a while ago..." He wiped back a tear. "July 7, 777." I nodded.

"That's when I lost my mother." Ischyrós nervously stepped back, trying to avoid all eye contact. "Ischyrós, what's wrong?" He slowly met my gaze, then immediately rushed it to the floor.

"Well, you see, um..." He started backing away again.

"Ischyrós, tell me."

"Alright, your mother didn't disappear, and your father didn't disappear..." He motioned to Natsu who was now more eager to find out where his dragon had gone. "They are always with you, and I mean that literally..."

"What? Please, explain." I had retreated to a stump, and sat on it, awaiting his reply.

"Well, you know Acnologia?" Natsu and I nodded. "Well, he wasn't always a dragon... You see, when dragons ruled the earth, there was a sort of civil war between them. The good dragons, or should I say the dragons fighting to help the humans, gave certain humans powers to defeat dragons, these people were called dragon slayers. Well, Acnologia was so obsessed with power that after he killed the dragons that were on the other side, he turned on the remaining dragons, and murdered them. Only a few survived, they were the parents of the dragon slayers here. Anyway, by using too much of the magic the the dragons had given him, he turned into a dragon himself. He had no dragon parent to go inside his body, and my dragon antibodies to prevent it from happening. Do you see what I'm getting at?" He switched his gaze between the two of us.

"So your saying that Igneel is inside of me making dragon antibodies so that I wont turn into a dragon?" Ischyrós nodded.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Natsu started clawing at his chest.

"You hear that Igneel? I know you're in there! Get out!" Ischyrós grabbed Natsus hands.

 **A/N See what I mean by spoilers? Hopefully the next chapter doesn't involve Igneel getting into a fight with** **Ischyrós... hehe... *hint hint* Can I just take a moment to thank you all so much for the love and support you have given me! I love how you guys still stay with me even through my weird OOC characters... But anyway, see you guys later!**


End file.
